


代行处罚

by jiyizhige



Category: awm, sp - Fandom, 祁炀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyizhige/pseuds/jiyizhige
Kudos: 20





	代行处罚

*sp预警，勿误入

*一次羞耻恶劣的师生play

祁醉对童养媳的千层套路

I am a naughty boy and made a mistake. I promise I will do my English homework next time, or I'll let the teacher spank me severely.

（我是一个淘气的男孩，我犯了一个错误。我保证下次一定写英语作业，否则就让老师狠狠地打我的屁股。）

—————————————————————————

“最近几次练习赛的复盘老赖已经分析得很到位了，这里就不多说，都自个儿注意着点。行了，散——”贺小旭把手里一叠不知是笔记还是文件的纸一拢，转身正欲走。

“又是月底……我的计划经济又要解体了！唉，每逢月底，衣不蔽体；钱包见底儿，迫不得已呐——”卜那那拍了拍老凯的肩，“哎老凯，你还有点剩余资金不，要不咱几个今晚去搓一顿？”

祁醉看到辛巴的眼睛也亮了一下，嗤了一声，“出息。”

贺小旭准确捕捉到“月底”这一字眼，脚步蓦地一顿，“哎对，你不说我都忘了，已经到月底了啊各位！都醒醒你们混沌萎靡的脑子，每日一问：我的直播时长够了吗？够了吗？够了吗？！”

“你这是三问。”卜那那道。

“快滚，就你话多！行了，心里都有点儿数，今晚熬一熬，别又扣全额了。”贺小旭抬眸扫视了一圈，用那沓破纸虚点了点于炀，按着太阳穴痛心疾首道：“特别是你youth，平时数你最省心，怎么这月才播了这么点儿？一天半补25个小时，从现在开始呕心沥血极限操作都补不上了。”

于炀默默听了很久，皱着眉问：“……全额吗？”

贺小旭像个好不容易揪住乖学生辫子的教导主任，那张利嘴微张，就要滔滔不绝起来，“你别告诉我你还不知道几小时以下扣全额！是这样，只要一个月中——”

“也不一定。”祁醉横插一句，侧过头看着于炀，似笑非笑。

于炀愣了愣，看向他：“什么？”

“这么快就忘了吗小炀神，你连工资卡都在我这儿，”祁醉莞尔，“更不用说你的处罚权了。”

真正拥有处罚权的贺小旭：“……”

祁醉看见于炀有些局促，小幅度地侧过了脸。

“youth，不如这样，作为队长我就照顾一下后辈，给你个选择的机会。你是想罚钱，还是算作欠我一个人情？”顿了顿，补充道：“没有归还期限的人情。”

于炀盯着祁醉衣袖上的logo看了许久，似乎在权衡利弊。

也不是谁都能欠drunk一个人情的。他想着，低声道：“那…那就后一个吧。”

怎么有种蛊惑的意味？贺小旭嘴角一抽，语气疲惫，“那行吧，这种小事也没必要太注重形式，drunk你意思意思罚一下就行。都散了散了……”

老凯和卜那那万年不变磨双排，辛巴去直播单排混时长，看见老赖往老凯他们那边走后，松了一口气。

祁醉走过来，轻轻在于炀后脑勺拍了一下，“择日不如撞日，今天就把这人情给还了吧。”

脑袋传来轻而温柔的触感，于炀略紧张地点点头，“好。”

不远处正在服务器排着队的卜那那小声道：“刚才不还说无期限吗，这十万火急的跟特么讨债似的…”

祁醉嗤了声，冷冷地剜了他一眼。

……

谁都没想到，祁醉为了讨这份人情竟然郑重其事地请了整整两个小时的训练时间，跟于炀俩人一溜烟就没影了。

这会儿人基本都集中在三楼训练室，二楼空荡荡的一个人都不见。祁醉把于炀领到自己寝室门口，手都搭上门把手了，又突然放下，转身看着于炀：“不如去你房间吧。”

往于炀房间走，挑挑眉，“youth，语数英政史地理化生，哪科听起来最讨厌？”知道于炀没机会好好读书，特地让他凭科目名判断好感度。

“听起来？”于炀满心疑惑，不知祁醉到底想做什么。

祁醉不紧不慢道，“想好再说。”

“那就…英语吧。”

于炀神色有片刻的不自然，祁醉知道他多半是想起了自己用蹩脚的英文指挥四排那事儿。

“行。”祁醉脸上写满了“果然”，边走进房间边说，“咱俩来玩个游戏。从现在开始，你是个没完成英语作业的学生，而我是你的老师。”

于炀猛地抬头，缓慢地理解着每个字的意思：“……学生？”

祁醉没再解释，比了个噤声的手势，勾唇，“游戏开始了。”

“队长，我——”

祁醉一秒入戏，打断道：“叫我什么？”尾音刻意拖得又慢又长，近乎冷肃严厉。

暮春天气微凉，于炀竟然觉得这个房间太狭小了，小得闷热。他犹豫了一下，语带试探地低声道：“…老师？”

祁醉微眯了下眼，淡淡用鼻音应了声。走到书桌边，抬眸看了眼杵在门口的于炀，“你过来。”

不过几步路，于炀走得缓慢而僵硬，被祁醉一把硬拽到跟前，“磨蹭什么？”

于炀才刚刚反应过来，尝试着进入这个“角色”，听到祁醉的责备，第一反应就是连连道歉。

“对、对不起，老师。”

祁醉死死盯着于炀，直到他的额间出现细细的汗，耳根愈渐变红，才淡淡问道：“昨天发的卷子为什么没做？”

此人平时荡里荡气随意惯了，面上的笑即使是嘲讽意味，也不会让人感觉不舒服。此时一字一句平平淡淡毫无起伏，喜怒莫辨，才是他真正在无数瞩目灯光下磨砺出来的气场——不怒自威。

于炀被祁醉煞有介事的语气弄得有些紧张不安，垂眸答道：“我……不会做。”

祁醉笑了一声，没什么温度，“这张四级卷都是基础题，你给高中生做都绰绰有余，更何况上面有些题我在课上讲过。你现在跟我说，你不会做？”他抬手捏了捏于炀的耳朵，极轻地摩挲了两下，弄得于炀有些痒，频频往右侧头躲。

突然间耳朵上那只手改摸为拧，硬生生扭了个度。于炀吃痛嘶了声，却躲不开，每次头一侧都会被祁醉轻轻摆正。

四周唯一可以用作工具的就是壁柜旁边的盆栽。祁醉折了根枝条下来，三两下把叶子拔光，稳步走过来。

新到手的工具在空中甩了甩，发出嗖嗖的破空声。祁醉抽了下自己的手臂，掂量掂量力道，“过去那边，面对墙站着，双手抱头。保持这个姿势不准动，手不能松开。”

于炀抬眸看了眼祁醉，依旧动作僵硬地照做。十几岁的男孩子清瘦高挑，双手这么一束，背影近乎生出伶仃的感觉。脊背却挺得很直，像棵小白杨，倨傲又倔强。

身后突然一阵尖锐的疼痛，祁醉隔着裤子抽了他一下。于炀感觉到背后目光快烧起来的灼热，转头就看见祁醉正打量着他的裤子。

“给你个机会，于炀。有个问题，你回答得出来，我就不扒你裤子了。”

于炀有些遭不住这样直白赤裸的羞人话，低着头含糊应了声。

“What should you call me？”

“……”

那么多科，他为什么偏偏选了英语？

于炀咬着牙，愈发紧张，交握在后脑勺的手用力地磨蹭了两下。这些小动作在祁醉眼里一览无余。

达到了预期的效果，祁醉心下好笑，把握着力度又抽了一下，“我是在问你，你该称呼我什么？”

“老师。”于炀没敢犹豫，斩钉截铁地回答。

又是一枝条砸下，祁醉不留情道：“用英文。”

“t…teach……”

祁醉听他半天也念不出来，笑道：“一般不直接叫'teacher”，不过你可以叫我'professor'。跟我念一遍，'p—r—o—f—e—s—s—o—r' ”

“p…professor”

“Well done,good boy.”

祁醉看着于炀茫然的表情，莞尔，又翻译了一遍，“你做得很好，乖孩子。”

于炀登时脸上烧起一片红，“我、不是……I…I thank!”

“但你还是答错了。What a pity.”祁醉一副万分遗憾的样子，轻轻松松一扯，于炀的裤子就掉到了脚踝。

“嗖——啪！嗖——啪！嗖——啪！”

出其不意的三连击不算太狠，但这种尖锐物毫无间隙地抽在同一个位置让人一下承受不住。

于炀的双手稍稍松开，连带着上身也晃了下。

“手，伸出来。”祁醉冷冷道。

于炀才惊觉坏了规矩，顺从地伸出手，被祁醉翻成掌心朝上，捏着指尖就是三下枝条。

条件反射抽回手时，祁醉总会耐心地等于炀自己再伸出来，然后按部就班地继续实施教师对学生的惩戒。三道红痕不偏不倚重合，又是熟悉的打法。

两只手交握回后脑勺时，火辣辣的皮肤相互摩擦挤压，痛感被刺激放大，突突地疼。

暴风雨终于来袭。祁醉深谙其道，把快速、累积、尖锐带来的痛感发挥到极致，一连抽了两边臀瓣各十下，从上至下整整齐齐的平行红痕，明明没太使劲却能痛到肉里，是种磨人的打法。

“啊…队——”于炀下意识地跟照顾他、疼他爱他的队长求饶，却被当下这个不留情面的“老师”打断，竖着抽了横贯整个臀面的一下，“叫'professor'.”

于炀愣了愣，感觉抓住这个自己念得并不太熟的单词就像抓住救命稻草一样，“s…sorry, pro…fessor.”一个个音节吐的生涩艰难，音量渐弱，那样的小心翼翼不知是害怕念错多一些还是委屈多一些。

祁醉仔细观察了那白白嫩嫩的臀上突兀的两排红痕，只是肿了点儿，喷个药一次就能好。但他也不舍得再用这种工具摧残第二轮了，于是丢了枝条，脆生生地在于炀身后扇了一巴掌。

“来，跟着我念。I am a naughty boy and made a mistake. ”

于炀被抽得身子往墙上贴了贴，双手姿势却始终保持着，不敢松开。他深吸一口气，牙牙学语一般，“I am…a nau…naughty boy and… made a mis…mistake. ”

巴掌再落下去反而加了分力，清脆响亮的“啪啪”声和于炀生涩的英文交替环绕，羞得他恨不能一秒钟学会一口流利的英文。

祁醉笑了笑，“I promise to do my English homework next time, ”

于炀又照着认认真真说了一遍，卡顿明显少了些——他严厉的老师貌似觉得他说得不够标准，打得越来越狠。

臀瓣不复白皙，大片大片的红，肿得不轻不重恰到好处。

“or I'll let the teacher spank me severely.”

“or I'll let the teacher spank me severely.”这一句于炀说得断断续续，中间夹杂着被狠厉巴掌逼出来的喘息。

祁醉伸手去握住于炀的手腕，于炀误以为又要被拉出来打手心，当即往旁边一躲，抬眸用微红的眼眶对着祁醉，带着恳求意味地说：“sorry,sorry,p…profe…ssor.”

想象中的惩罚没来到，反被温柔地抱了个满怀。祁醉从背后抱上于炀，双手从前面环过，搂得很紧。

“游戏结束，小朋友。Well done,my boy.”祁醉温柔带着调笑的话语就从耳边攀上来，热气喷在颈侧，激起过电一样的酥麻。

祁醉含了含于炀红得滴血的耳垂，又在他脖颈和侧脸一通啄吻，抵在他肩头闷笑，“这个人情还得我很满意。”


End file.
